


Ampora

by gabbyv23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL OF MY FEELS, Angst, Basically, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyv23/pseuds/gabbyv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection about the Amporas in no particular or consistency. Mostly just fluffy family stuff but whatever my feels happen to be. Will later include Cronus maybe? depends, I guess. I just have a lot of feelings... Some may not even be related to the few of them as a whole? Like I have a lot of erifef lying around and it might end up here too. Just anything short and mostly non-shippy from an Ampora's POV in that case. (Possibly discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son.

“Dual-“ the younger troll cleared his throat and adjusted his scarf. “Dualscar?” He looked up at his ancestor with big yellow eyes.

“Yes, lad?” Dualscar ran his fingers through Eridan’s hair.

“Um. Wwell I- Wwas wwondering if you don’t mind if I could-“

He sighed and shook his head. “Spit it out, boy.”

“I wwanted to ask about your lusus if that’s alright…”

“Oh… Did you noww?” he laughed dryly and gave a solemn smile. Dualscar sat down and motioned for Eridan to sit in his lap. “I suppose I could tell you. Wwe’vve got the time.”

Eridan sat in his lap and leaned his head on his chest. When he almost jabbed him with his horns, Eridan gave an immediate, high-pitched apology, but was quickly forgiven.

“You see… I had a lusus, much like yours I imagine! Same breed an’ all, as is common for vvioletbloods as you knoww. Mighty good custodian he wwas. Took good care a’ me, raised me right. He wwas evven useful to me after grubhood. Rode him into battle many a time, and he could fight. Up until…”

“Uh- Up until?”

“Up until he died. He got into a fight he couldn’t wwin… Wwouldn’t say he didn’t die in vvain. Took on one a those stray lusii’s that he couldn’t take. Hell I could hardly take it. That’s howw I got these scars. Had the thing dead and culled for wwhat it did to my lusus.” Dualscar exhaled. “And that’s the story…”

“Sorry to hear that…”

“Oh it’s fine. Bit of a tough spot, but it happened many many swweeps ago. Thousands evven.”

“Must’vve been sad though. Hey, could I touch your scars? If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind! Go ahead.”

Eridan nodded and traced his fingertips over each edge. “Wwoww. They’re kinda cool. Okay they’re not- KINDA cool, they’re REALLY cool.”

“Glad you like them, Son.”

“Son?”

“Wwell… You knoww.”

Eridan shook his head and rested on Dualscar’s shoulder. The older troll wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “I miss him, Dualscar…”

“Aye. I miss mine too.”


	2. A lusii's job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seahorsedad drabble.

You linger by his door. It may not be a lusii’s job to look over their troll as closely as you do, but he worries you. You know his intentions are good. You know that he acts as a violetblood his age is expected to act. But he constantly has you in worry.

You wish you could say something to him, other than whinnying and sniffing. You wish you could ask him how his day went, or rather, how he feels. For as often as you are together, you are not a mind reader, and he tends to keep his doors locked.

But when they aren’t, you nudge the door open with your snout. Sometimes you would find him huddled over his desk with his face in his hands, angsting over god knows what. So you rub your face on his cheek, and he pets your head and wipes off his violet tears off with the back of his sleeve and you only hope that he feels better.

Maybe he’s stressed over how often Glbgoly’b needs feeding or maybe he’s in despair over the state of the ocean or how his landdwelling friends never go through the effort of visiting. He never tells you anything. Sometimes when he’s hurting he mentions “Fef” in between sobs. Perhaps he wants his moirail to comfort him? It’s your best guess.

A lusus can only do so much for their troll…


	3. Pale

He looks at you with all the spark of a soldier and all the innocence of a child and it breaks you. He asks how he can be like you. You tell him that you are yourself and that he is him and that he cannot be like you. You don’t want him to be like you.

You don’t want him to have the thrill of crushing those below him or slaughtering helpless lusii by the tons even when she isn’t hungry. Yet you selfishly indulge the same desires. You selfishly gained those destructive habits yourself.

You don’t want him to be angry like you are. You don’t want him to hurt like you do. Because when you look at him, you see yourself and the same destructive path and you wish so desperately to save him from the future, but you can’t.

You can’t save him and you can’t save yourself. You’re dead. You don’t know of any rules against offering him a moirail. But if there is, you disregard it. You give him all the pale cheek and forehead kisses he needs to sate him, even more if it isn’t enough.

You wipe the tears from his eyes when he’s hurting and you speak softly until he’s calm again. And when he’s smiling at you… It hurts because you’re smiling back at him. You’re smiling back at him and you’re completely sober.

And he doesn’t understand it when you’re shaking. Whether from sadness or joy, he can’t comprehend it. So he repeats the same things you would do had it been him. It almost makes it worse. You only hope you could love him as much as you’re sure his Heiress did.


End file.
